Creep
by Breesasha
Summary: Sometimes lust is stronger than love.


_*Deep breath Kagome, this is your moment. Your chance to shine in a way that only he could see* _

Kagome's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Sesshomaru's lips crashing onto hers. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. She could fee his body leaning over the invisible line marking halfway between them on bed. He was trying to force her onto her back so he could climb between her partially-opened legs. Sess never wasted any time dominating her, normally she wouldn't care, she'd even enjoy it, but today she wanted to lead.

But Kagome wasn't one to be a passive partner. She rolled forward on her knees, and sat down on the heels of her feet to compensate for her short stature. Even sitting down, Sesshomaru towered over her. She gingerly put a hand through his hair; but that sparked something significantly more animalistic in Sesshomaru. His inner beast enjoyed Kagome's challenging nature and longed to show her the full dominance that he could instill upon her. His left hand dangerously grabbed a fist full of her jet black hair, and tilted her head sharply back. Then he rammed his tongue into her mouth and pinned her tongue beneath his; only allowing the tip of her tongue to flick against his.

Kagome was slightly thrown aback by Sesshomaru's demeanor, he had seemed so stoic and unresponsive around her in public but he seemed lively and eager now. Sesshomaru grew bored of his tongue dominating his, so he released her tongue from his restraint and began nibbling on her neck. He made concentrated, precise motions, nibbling up and down the side of her neck, then switching to the opposite. Although Kagome was absolutely positive that she would bruise under Sesshomaru's pressured nibbles, she was sent spiriling with ectasy. He was reaching her most sensitive spots and her neck had always been one of her more erogenous zones on her body.

A slight moan slipped of Kagome's lips and she instantly silenced underneath him.

"Hn?" He grunted, moving out of the crook of her neck to examine her face. Kagome's eyes lifted to meet his intense golden stare. Sesshomaru interpreted Kagome's sudden silence as her compliance in whatever they were going to do. He wasted no time at groping her breasts, without bothering with the cumberson bra that encased her 2 succulent melons. He continued his efforts, her plunging neckline on her spaghetti strapped top made it easier to life the breasts from their "cage" and pop one into his mouth.

He took to a deep sucking motion, which seemed to mimic the intensity of his nibbles on her neck. His freed hand was perfect for tweaking, flicking, and otherwise manipulating Kagome's other nipple which left her trembling, as if her arms could not hold her up any longer. Kagome allowed herself to ease back o n the bed, to allow Sesshomaru full access to lower regions of her body. She could barely stand the sexual pressure building up inside of her.

"Sess…" she pleaded; she could feel the pooling of heat and wetness in her lower region and her stomach was almost convulcing. She attempted to reach down to massage her own engorged sex but Sess purposely block any access to her most pleasurable area. He growled at her during the 2nd attempt but finally used one of his hands to graze her hidden bundle of nerves. Kagome's head fell back, her mouth slightly agape and she could not stop the combination of a deep breath and a sharp movement of her pelvic area to grind against a touch she enjoyed. Sess refused to move his fingers to hit her sweet spot so she began moving her hips to force that contact.

Sesshomaru's perpetual teasing was infuriating Kagome to absolutely no end. She pushed up on her elbows, attempting to dislodge her nipple from Sess's suction like grip on it. He looked up from his motion to catch her eye, and she took that moment to grin at him. Her facial expression was unnerving to him. Here he was taking the time to ravage her body with waves of esctacy and satisfaction and she looked like a child about to do something sneaky.

That thought made Sesshomaru let go of all areas of Kagome and sit all the way up and fully off of her. This gave Kagome the perfect moment to attack him. Kagome sprang up, filled with her unreleased sexual energy and leaped onto Sesshomaru, slightly nudging him onto his own back. She braced a collision of their 2 bodies with her small, soft hands on his chest. She could feel his rock hard member against her thigh.

Sesshomaru's stoic look morphed into a scowl, but Kagome pressed a single finger to his lips to silence his unspoken questions. She gathered her bearing, reclaimed her balance, and planted her barely clothed nether region onto his lap. His hips instinctively made a motion to rub against her, to soak in some of that wetness they both were painfully aware of.

"Uh huh uh, no moving just yet" Kagome mocked, grounding her lower half in an attempt to immobilize his groin area. Once she was confident he had gotten her message loud and clear, she began grinding her own hips against his, his length made it easier to feel it press against her tender sex and butt cheeks. She loved the rocking grinding motion because it hit all the spots she loved but it still wasn't enough. Her boy shorts were soaked through.

Kagome scooted down to his knees, to ease his snake from his jeans. She unbuttoned and painstakingly eased his zipper down. Her hand slipped between the narrow space now created, grabbed his warm, throbbing piece of man meat and soaked in the sight of him fully released. Then she held his base still, pushed her thin panties, and lowered down onto all that he was packing. At first, she could barely sit all the way down on him. Sess's teeth and jaw were clenched, and his breath was very labored. His hands immediately reached for her creamy thighs. She playfully lifted up, almost fully off of him and slammed back down onto his length.

"Ah" she released, her hands running through her wild, unruly hair. All the sensations she felt. It was absolutely amazing, she had never had sex in such a way before in all of her sexually active years, he was her biggest partner yet. Sesshomaru grew impatient of Kagome's slow pace, and so he bent his knees, held her slightly up by the waist, and began thrusting up inside of her. Kagome could not contain the screams and moans of excitement and her body responded naturally. She would bear her hips down to meet him in rhythm. That motion drove Kagome absolutely crazy. But he wasn't ready for either one of them to reach their peak, so he lowered his knees and let her take the reins.

Kagome began swirling her hips left and right, round and round, as if she was hula hooping, giving Sesshomaru a 360 degree feel of her inner walls, which sent him grabbing onto her thighs again. She couldn't quite describe Sesshomaru's current facial expression but it was along the lines of orgasmic bliss and a grimace. Could this be the infamous "O" face of the Great Sesshomaru?

Kagome was given no more time to ponder Sesshomaru's "O" face because he resumed control of their sexual encounter, flipping Kagome on her back, gaining his balance on his knees, and plunging into her warm folds until she screamed his name to the heavens.

"Ah, right there! I'm so close" Kagome could hear herself moaning to him. Those words gave Sess a sudden boost in energy. To know that he could bring Kagome to the brink of the most amazing feeling in the world, bar nothing else, was his newest accomplishment. He attempted to withhold his own pleasure that begged to burst out inside of her until he witnessed the uncontrollable spasming of her body, wiggling and squirming beneath him. Then he released every ounce of his seed, allowing his own orgasmic sensations to still his motions. It took every bit of his incredible willpower to lay on his back on the empty space of bed.

"Sess…" She began, but could see he just wanted a few moments to process the moment they shared together. She laid her head tentatively on his chest and listened to the rapid thumping of his heart slow to a steady rhythm.

"Kagome" He finally uttered, when a few minutes had passed between them in absolute silence.

"I should go, before Inuyasha calls" Kagome said sharply. She hated that she could never stay that she had to return to her boyfriend's arms, a place she both loved and severely despised. She managed to find her clothes, which were spread across the floor besides the bed and put them on, piece by piece. Sesshomaru made no effort to move from his relaxed spot on the bed.

"I will see you next Saturday, I presume" He grunted as Kagome rolled on her stockings.

"I can't. Inuyasha and I have brunch with your parents at 2 p.m" Kagome shook her head. Sesshomaru managed to maintain a public disdain for Kagome, to avoid all suspicions.

"Why not tell him to go to Hell?" Allow that Kikyo woman to go on his arm and you be free of him"

"I still Inuyasha, I know he isn't right for me but I can't help it" Kagome said softly.

"Then why even come see me then?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Because only you can satisfy me" Kagome's voice turned into a lovely husky tone. Sesshomaru's entire being begged to take her again, show her who's the better man is. But she had no desire to be late to Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru couldn't afford to invest anymore into a woman that would never be his.

"I bid you adieu" Kagome said, once she was fully dressed and her purse slung loosely onto her shoulder.

"Goodbye Kagome" He replied. He watched her walk out of his front door, and part of him wished she'd never come back.


End file.
